My Endless Love
by keelykelly
Summary: A little Musketeer Story in Honor of Valentines Day. Enjoy!


**(Hi everyone! Just a little special something for Valentine's day! Hope you like!)**

It was six o' clock in the morning, February 12, and Louis was sitting in his office doing his paper work. He wasn't normally up this early, but sleep had left him, so he decided some work was the best option.

It was quiet, not a single sound… until he heard frantic feet running down the hall.

He looked up confused as his three closest friends, Jonathan, Hugh, and Victor crashed through the door.

"Louis!" Victor gasped "What do we do!?"

Louis stood from his chair "What happened?"

Hugh leaned again the wall "Valentine's Day is coming."

"And Victor's freaked." Jonathan finished, then he chuckled "He thinks he has to do a grand romantic gesture for Viveca."

Louis sighed with relief and sat back down "Just do what you do best."

Victor groaned "According to Viveca, bugging is my best quality."

Louis swallowed a laugh "Well, then do something special."

Jonathan shrugged "I don't think Aramina really notices Valentine's Day."

The room fell completely silent as all eyes turned to the tall, blond musketeer, who glanced around nervously "What?"

Hugh shook his head "Jonathan. It's Aramina! The Queen of all things romantic! If I had my guess, she looks forward to Valentine's Day… especially now that she has a date."

Jonathan groaned "Great. Now what?"

Louis chuckled and shook his head as he looked at his three friends.

Victor, a shaggy brown haired boy with blue eyes. Jonathan, a blond haired, blue eyed musketeer. And Hugh, a tall, dark, black haired, black eyes musician.

Everything grew quiet as Louis suddenly noticed everyone looking at him "What?"

"Well, Louis." Victor said "What are you doing for Corinne?"

Louis shrugged "I hadn't really thought about it." He stood from his desk and walked towards the door "I don't think _she _really notices Valentine's Day."

Victor grabbed Louis's shirt collar and pinned him to a wall "Dude! If she's around Aramina, she's going to notice Valentine's Day!"

Louis' eyebrows raised as he looked at Victor's balled hands gripping his shirt "Hey, Vic. How about releasing me."

"Oh. Sorry Louis." The Brown head backed up "We _all _have to do something!"

Hugh groaned "I knew I should have left while I wasn't included." He stood up straight "Oh well. So, what are we going to do? We have… two days."

Louis shrugged "We all know what our girls like. So we just take it and go."

Jonathan nodded "Hey, Louis. Could I borrow your garden?"

"Sure."

"This is going to be AWSOME!" Victor sang, hitting some sort of opera note at the end.

The other's just looked at him with raised eyebrows, then shook their heads and left.

**Corinne was sitting **on the edge of her bed brushing her hair while the other three girls were doing something or another to get ready for another day. Except, Aramina was humming a bit more than usual… Okay, a lot more. She was humming everything from Let Me Be Your Wings, to So This Is Love, to If you loved me for me.

Corinne could tell by the way Renee was putting rosin on her violin bow, it was driving her crazy.

"Aramina!" Viveca finally cried "What is with the excessive humming?!"

Aramina did several Pirouettes before stopping "It's almost Valentines! The most Romantic day of the year!"

Corinne pushed the last bobby pin into her hair "You said that about Christmas."

Aramina waved her off "Yeah yeah. But Valentine's Day is centered around two people in Love!" she then flitted over to a window and sighed dreamily "I'll bet Jonathan has something special planned."

The other three girls joined her at the window to see the four boys standing at the bottom of the castle steps.

Corinne smiled as she watch Louis try to explain something o the others, only to throw his hands in the air and stand back shaking his head.

Renee sighed "I guess we'll see." She grabbed Aramina's shoulders "But please! Lay off the excessive humming until Valentine's Day!"

"Okay." Aramina nodded. As soon as Renee released her, she began singing at the top of her lungs "A whole new world! This Dazzling place I never knew…"

Renee groaned "This is going to be a LONG two days."

Corinne laughed and slipped her feet into her pink knee-high boots "Come on. Maybe she'll lose her voice."

Viveca snorted "Aramina? Yeah right!

That day and the next passed, rather swiftly. Apart from Aramina's constant singing and quoting Romeo and Juliet. When Valentine's day finally did arrive, Aramina had everyone awake at five o' clock.

"Aramina!" Viveca groaned "No one's even conscious yet!"

"But we have to get ready and look SUPER cute!" Aramina insisted.

Corinne shook her head, sinking back into her pillow "For what? I've learned that criminal's get arrested, even if the person arresting isn't all dolled up."

"But it's valentine's day!" Aramina whined.

The next thing Corinne knew, her blankets flew back and she was yanked out of her bed and sat in a chair at Aramina's desk. Her mind hadn't even registered that she was out of bed yet before Aramina had half her head up in curlers.

Corinne blinked at her reflection in the mirror "What just happened?" she mumbled as Aramina continued rolling curlers in her hair.

VIveca laughed "You have discovered Aramina's Make Over Mood. And You're the victim!"

Corinne groaned as she tried to push Aramina's hands away from her hair "No! Do it to Vivi! Do it to Vivi!"

"Uh-uh girl!" Viveca exclaimed "She did to me on Christmas!"

"What about Renee?" Corinne asked hopefully.

Renee shook her head "Nope. Happened on my birthday. It's your turn." She then sat on the end of her bed to watch "This could be interesting."

Corinne shot her a glare, then growled "Just peachy."

**Louis met the **boys outside the castle "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm taking Aramina to the garden." Jonathan said, smiling broadly "This is a day she won't forget!"

Victor rubbed his hands together "Hope my gift is okay."

Hugh shook his head "Simple's the way to go."

Jonathan looked up, his eyes growing wide "Whoa."

The other boys followed his gaze curiously. Louis' mouth dropped open when he spotted Corinne. H

Her hair was curled into ringlets. Instead of its normal waist length, it had been curled so much that it only went to the middle of her back. Some hair was pulled back on the sides and held in place by two sparkly barrettes. Her dress was ankle length and, naturally, pink. The skirt had a sparkly layer of tulle that was trimmed in gold covering it. The bodice was square necked with a gold trim around the neck. It's bell sleeves were made up the same tulle that covered the skirt. They also had gold around the edges, and she was wearing a pair of sparkly pink T-strap sandals.

The others were wearing their musketeer dresses with the long over skirt, and their hairs fixed normal.

Louis stepped up to Corinne and opened his mouth to tell her that she looked beautiful, but Corinne stopped him "Don't even ask. Let's just say that with all my musketeer training, I wasn't prepared for this."

Louis chuckled "I was just going to say that you look beautiful."

Corinne blushed slightly, then smiled "Okay. Where to?"

"Balloon." Louis answered, holding out his hand to her. She accepted it, then they ran around the castle together.

Jonathan did a deep bow and held out a rose to Aramina "For you, My Love."

Aramina giggled "Oh. Thank you."

Jonathan extended an elbow to her, then led her away.

Victor shrugged and held out his arm to Viveca "Shall we?"

VIveca nodded "We shall."

Hugh turned to Renee "I have a something for you by the fountain."

Renee nodded and followed him out. Sitting on the edge of the fountain were two violins and a chair. Hugh instructed Renee to sit, then picked up one of the violins and began to play a melody she had never heard before. But as he played, you could imagine springtime and birds. It was beautiful.

Renee smiled, stood from her seat, went and picked up the second violin and began to play with him.

Hugh looked at her surprised, then smiled.

They stood there for about ten minutes, playing the song together.

When they finally put down their bows, Renee smiled "It was beautiful Hugh. Thank you."

Hugh nodded "You're welcome, Renee."

**Victor led Viveca **out to town and down one of the main streets.

"Where are you taking me?" Viveca asked.

"You'll see." Victor answered.

As they passed restaurants, they could see couples dining happily, staring starry eyed at each other.

But Victor didn't stop at any of the restaurants. He didn't stop till he reached the center of town. He turned to face an empty store that had a two HUGE windows in the front "Here we are!" he announced.

Viveca looked at the store curiously "Victor. It's an empty building."

Victor nodded, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some papers and handed them to her.

The top paper was a brochure that said "Future Sight Of Viveca's Dress Emporium!"

Viveca's eyes widened and she began sifting through the other papers. It was the deed to the store and papers saying that she was allowed to sell her dresses there.

"Oh Victor!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Victor smiled and hugged her back "You're welcome Viveca. I love you."

She laughed as she squeezed him even tighter "I love you too, Victor."

**Jonathan led Aramina **around town till it started getting dark, then he took her to the palace gardens, just as the sun was beginning to hide behind the horizon, casting a deep, golden glow on the garden.

Every tree and bush was covered in lights, and there were paper hears and birds hanging from the tree branches. There was soft music playing somewhere. The garden pavilion was wrapped in lights too, and the climbing roses were in full bloom.

Aramina gasped as they walked towards the pavilion "It's beautiful, Jonathan. Absolutely gorgeous!"

They walked up the two steps into the pavilion and Jonathan walked over to a record player that was sitting on one of the seats and put on a different record. A few seconds later, the strains of Endless Love began to play.

Jonathan bowed, then he and Aramina began to dance.

Aramina leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed "Happy Valentine's Day, Jonathan."

Jonathan put his chin on top of her head "Happy Valentine's Day, My Endless Love."

**The sun had **long set by time Corinne and Louis landed the balloon.

Louis helped Corinne to her feet after the infamous capsize. And hand in hand, they walked towards the castle.

Louis nonchalantly led her towards the ballroom.

"The day has been fun." Corinne said as they rounded the corner "But I should…" her voice trailed off as the ballroom came in sight.

The curtains had been changed from burgundy to red, and there were pink and red beads streaming from the chandelier across the roof in all directions. There were vases of roses siting in the window sills. Food tables were sat against the wall covered with pink and red table cloths and different kinds of food. It looked like the whole town was there.

Corinne just stood there and stared "Louis…"

He looked over at her and smiled "Come." then he led her down the stairs "Look."

Corinne looked to where he indicated, her eyes growing wide "Mama!" she broke away from Louis and ran to mother.

"Oh, my little girl." Marie said, hugging her daughter tightly "My dear, sweet, baby girl."

Corinne could feel tears building up behind her eyes "Mama. How did you get here?"

Marie pulled back from her daughter and nodded to Louis "Since I didn't make it in for Christmas because of the snow, he sent someone to get me for Valentine's Day."

Corinne turned to face the young king, then ran and threw her arms around his neck "Thank You, Louis."

"I'd do anything for you." Louis said.

Corinne pulled back and looked at him. Her hand moved up to the side of his face "You're wonderful." She whispered.

Louis chuckled "And you're amazing." Took her hand from the side of his face, then bent down and kissed her, then pushed some stray curls back behind her left ear "Would you like to dance?"

Corinne nodded "I'd love to."

Louis took her hand and led her out to the dance floor as the music started.

Corinne saw her friends and their dates start dancing too and smiled.

She'd never thought much of Valentine's Day, but now, it would always hold a special place in her heart.

My love, there's only you in my life,  
The only thing that's right.  
My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make.  
And I, I want to share, all my love with you,  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love.

Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one.  
Our lives have just begun.  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,  
I can't resist your charm.  
My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind.  
Cause you, you mean the world to me.  
Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love.

_The End_

**(****Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!****)**


End file.
